


The MC Bat Commander wins Christmas

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Dynamics, M/M, The Commander is inconveniently psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: A thankyou gift for tumblr user eatsteas for drawing so many awesome prompts from all around the Aquabats fandom. Check out their blog, they’re super cool.





	The MC Bat Commander wins Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatsteas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsteas/gifts).



The Bat Commander stretched and sighed, his belly warm with horchata. Ricky was up front driving, and he was hanging out with the rest of the band as they worked quietly on their projects. It made him drowsy and super contented, the way the little sounds all blended together. Crash’s colouring pens scritched, Bones hummed as he tuned his guitar, and the soft click of Jimmy’s knitting needles underlying it all was so soothing it was almost hypnotic. His scalp was weirdly tingly, and his eyelids felt heavy. 

If he had to guess without looking, he would have said that the Robot was working on his Christmas gifts. And he _did_ have to guess without looking, he knew without ever having been told that that was how this worked - if he peeked, if he even thought about it too hard, the pictures in his mind would go pop like a soap bubble.

So he just let the ideas flow. A beanie for Crash, with his bald head. Ricky would get a scarf, because he loved the way they streamed out behind him when he ran, and Bones would get a pair of mittens to keep his skilful fingers warm. Which meant the Commander was getting socks, long enough to protect his ankles when he was wearing hi-tops but short enough that he could show off his hairy legs. They’d be totally rad colours too, in fact they would be -

The Commander snorted and jerked in his seat, suddenly fully awake. Jimmy paused in his knitting, leaning towards him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you alright, Sir?”

“I’m fine, Robot. Just clearing my throat.”

The Commander’s spine felt as though someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water down his rash guard. He sighed heavily. Why were his visions never anything useful, like the lotto numbers, or the current location of the Silver Skull, or...

But then Jimmy smiled at him, and the Commander felt warm inside, all sort of goofy and benign. It was awesome that Jimmy would hand-make them all gifts, and then sneak them into their stockings when they slept at night. Of course the Commander believed in Santa, he’d met the guy after all, but he tended to think that Santa helped those who helped themselves. Whereas Ricky was nuts for Santa, and he’d be horrified to learn that it was actually the Robot who delivered his presents on Christmas Eve. Bones believed in his magic invisible bird, so believing in something else magic and invisible probably wasn’t too much of a stretch for him. Crash... Crash the Commander wasn’t sure about. 

He still wasn’t sure later on, when Jimmy was tucking them all into bed. “Aw man, I’m so excited for Santa,” the bassist exclaimed, grinning up at the Robot in a way that could either mean he was in on the joke, or just that he was super excited. 

“Well, I just hope he doesn’t miss me out... all alone in my lab... tucked away in the corner...” Jimmy sighed heavily, but he dropped the Bat Commander a wink as Bones and Ricky groaned and heckled, and he had to hug himself with glee. And even after the lights went down and the others were breathing softly, the Commander found it hard to sleep. Partly it was the Christmas Eve excitement, but mostly it was just... Jimmy. 

Jimmy was smart and selfless. And when he was around everything was just... _better_ , somehow. He’d long ago realised that he could be responsible for his own wellbeing and stability, or he could be responsible for the continuing awesomeness of the Aquabats, but not both. And with the Robot holding things down in the background it was way easier to let his Commander flag fly. Jimmy was always there, with a good idea, or a hug... or a rad Christmas present. 

He hadn’t noticed when he’d fallen asleep, but suddenly Jimmy was there in front of him, gently sliding a small parcel into the old tube sock that he’d hung from the edge of his bunk. He reached out drowsily, and cold metal fingers entwined with his own. Jimmy’s thumb brushed tenderly across the back of his knuckles, and he squeezed gently. 

“Go back to sleep,” the Robot murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone before whirring softly from the room. The Commander lay back, heart fluttering and his head spinning with joy. Jimmy was the best! He really ought to do something nice for him... in fact, the Commander mused, he was sure he had a Santa suit in the back of his locker somewhere, left over from a show or something. Jimmy seemed super into the whole Santa thing; the Commander was sure he’d appreciate being the one to get a visit from old Saint Nick. 

He drifted off still thinking excitedly about how he was gonna play it, about the way Jimmy’s face would look when he saw his surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> A thankyou gift for tumblr user eatsteas for drawing so many awesome prompts from all around the Aquabats fandom. Check out their blog, they’re super cool.


End file.
